ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-TRN026 Marvel Universe
The Earth-TRN026 Marvel Universe is a universe which mixing the elements from the Mainstream Marvel universe, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes/Wolverine and the X-Men (Earth-8096) universe, the Iron Man: Armored Adventures universe, the Spider-Man: The Animated Series/X-Men: The Animated Series (Earth-92131) universe, the Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes universe, the Earth-12041 Marvel Animated Universe, the X-Men Cinematic Universe, the Ultimate Marvel universe, The Spectacular Spider-Man cartoon series universe, the Marvel Adventures universe, the Big Hero 6 film universe, the Marvel Action Hour (Earth-534834) universe, the Ultimate Avengers films universe, and Timeline Series * The Amazing Spider-Man: The Animated Series * The Uncanny Adventures of X-Men * The Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Iron Man: The Armored Avenger * Captain America and the Avengers * The Incredible Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. * The New Warriors: The Animated Series * Star-Lord and the Guardians of the Galaxy * Hiro Hamade and the Big Hero 6 Residents Heroes S.H.I.E.L.D. ' * Nicolas Jay "Nick" Fury (Voiced by Samuel L. Jackson) * Phil Coulson (Voiced by Clark Gregg) * Maria Hill (Voiced by Danielle Nicolet) * Sharon Carter/Agent 13 (Voiced by Emily VanCamp) * Daisy Johnson/Quake (Voiced by Chloe Bennet) '''Avengers ' '''Founding Members of the Avengers * Steven Rogers/Captain America (Voiced by Chris Evans) (Team Leader) - Also a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. * Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man (Voiced by Robert Downey, Jr.) (Second-in-Command) - Also a Force Works member. * Thor Odinson (Voiced by Chris Hemsworth) * Dr. Bruce Banner (Voiced by Gabriel Mann)/Hulk (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Also a Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and a Avengers member. * Hank Pym/Ant-Man (I)/Giant-Man/Yellowjacket (Voiced by Willy Wingert) * Janet van Dyne-Pym/Wasp (Voiced by Colleen O'Shaugnessey) * Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Voiced by Nolan North) - Also a SHIELD agent and a West Coast Avengers member. * Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (Voiced by Scarlett Johansson) - Also a SHIELD agent and a Champions member. Newest Members of the Avengers ' * Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson/Falcon (Voiced by Anthony Mackie) - Also a SHIELD agent. * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Tom Holland) - Also a New Avengers member. * Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Voiced by Evan Peters) - Also a X-Men member. * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Voiced by Elizabeth Olsen) - Also a West Coast Avengers, a Force Works, and a X-Men member. * T'Challa/Black Panther (Voiced Chadwick Boseman) * Simon Williams/Wonder Man (Voiced by David Kaye) - Also a West Coast Avengers member and a Force Works member. . * Col. James "Rhodes" Rhodey/War Machine (Voiced by James C. Mathis III) - Also a Force Works member. * Vision (Voiced by Paul Bettany) - Also a West Coast Avengers member. * Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman (Voiced by Kari Whalgren) - Also a New Avengers member. * Scott Lang/Ant-Man (II) (Voiced by Paul Rudd) * Greer Nelson/Tigra (Voiced by Sumalee Motano) - Also a West Coast Avengers member. * '''X-Men ' Founding Members * Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X (Voiced by Patrick Steward) (Team Leader) * Scott Summers/Cyclops (Voiced by Tye Sheridan) (Field Leader) * Jean Grey/Phoenix/Dark Phoenix (Voiced by Sophie Turner) * Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Bobby Drake/Iceman (Voiced by Shawn Ashmore) - Also a Champions member. * Warren Washington III/Angel/Archangel (Voiced by Laim O'Brien) - Also a Champions member. * James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Voiced by Steven Blum) - Also a New Avengers and a Alpha Flight member. * Anna Marie/Rogue (Voiced by Kieren van den Blink) * Remy LeBeau/Gambit (Voiced by Taylor Kitsch) * Ororo Munore/Storm (Voiced by Susan Dalian) Future Members * Kurt Wanger/Nightcrawler (Voiced by Kodi Smit-McPhee) * Piotr Nikolaievitch Resputin/Colossus (Voiced by Stefan Kapičić) * Katherine Anne "Kitty" Pryde/Shadowcat (Voiced by Ellen Page) * Sean Cassidy/Banshee (Voiced by Caleb Landry Jones) * Alexander "Alex" Summers/Havok (Voiced by Lucas Till) - Also a New Mutants member as a leader. * Shiro Yoshida/Sunfire (Voiced by Jamie Sie) * Alison Blaire/Dazzler (Voiced by Lady Giga) * 'New Mutants ' * '''X-Force * Fantastic Four ' * Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by Cam Clarke) (Team Leader) * Susan "Sue" Storm-Richards/Invisible Woman (Voiced by Erin Torpey) * Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) * Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/Thing (Voiced by Jamie Bell) - Also a New Avengers member. '''Inhumans ' 'Agents of S.M.A.S.H. ' '''Big Hero 6 Heroes for Hire ''' '''Defenders * Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange (Voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch) * Dr. Bruce Banners (Voiced by Gabirel Mann)/Hulk (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Also a Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and a Avengers member. * Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer (Voiced by Brent Spiner) * Namor McKenzie/Namor (Voiced by Joe J. Thomas) - Also a Avengers member. New Avengers ''' '''West Coast Avengers New Warriors Guardians of the Galaxy Founding Members of the Guardians of the Galaxy ' * Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Voiced by Chris Pratt) (Team Leader) * Groot (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Rocket Raccoon (Voiced by Bradley Cooper) * Phyla-Vell/Quasar (Voiced by Moira Quirk) * Arthur Douglas/Drax the Destroyer (Voiced by Dave Bautista) * Gamora (Voiced by Zoe Saldana) '''Future Members of the Guardians of the Galaxy ' * Stakar of the House of Ogord/Starhawl (Voiced by David Solobov) * 'Force Works ' * Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man (Voiced by Robert Downey, Jr.) (Team Leader) - Also a Avengers member. * Suzanne "Suzio" Endo/Cybermancer (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) * Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine (Voiced by James C. Mathis III) (Second-in-Command) - Also a Avengers member. * Century (Voiced by Frank Welker) * Simon Williams/Wonder Man (Voiced by David Kaye) - Also a West Coast Avengers and a Avengers member. * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Voiced by Elizabeth Olsen) - Also a Avengers, a X-Men and a West Coast Avengers member. '''Champions Alpha Flight Agents of Atlas ' * Jimmy Woo (Voiced by Nolan North) * Namora (Voiced by Tara Strong) - Also a New Warriors member. * Kenneth "Ken" Hale/Gorilla-Man (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Venus (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) * Robert Grayson/Marvel Boy (Voiced by Greg Johnson) * M-11/The Human Roobt (Voiced by Tom Kane) '''Iron Patriot's Avengers ' * Norman Osborn/Iron Patriot (Voiced by Steven Weber) * '''Other Heroes Villains HYDRA ' '''A.I.M. ' 'Cabal ' 'Baron Zemo's Masters of Evil ' 'Team 1 ' * Baron Heinrich Zemo (Voiced by Robin Aktin Downes) (Team Leader) * Amora the Enchantress (Voiced by Kari Whalgren) * Skurge the Executioner (Voiced by Big Show from WWE) * Emil Blonsky/Abomination (Voiced by Tim Roth) * Ivan Vanko/Crimson Dynamo (I) (Voiced by Jess Harnell) * David Cannon/Whirlwind (Voiced by Adam Jennings) * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by Jeffery Combs) (New Member) * Arthur Parks/Living Laser (Voiced by Louis Chirillo) (New Member) * M'Baku/Man-Ape (Voiced by Emerson Franklin) (New Member) * Eric Williams/Grim Reaper (Voiced by Lance Henrikson) (New Member) 'Team 2 ' * Baron Helmut Zemo (Voiced by Daniel Brühl) * Eric Williams/Grim Reaper (Voiced by Lance Henrikson) * 'Dr. Doom's Masters of Evil ' '''Ultron's Masters of Evil Lethal Legion ' '''Zodiac ' 'Brotherhood of Evil Mutants ' 'Frightful Four ' 'Four Horseman of Apocalypse ' 'Agents of C.R.A.S.H. ' 'Sinister Six ' 'Team 1 ' * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by Jeffery Combs) (Team Leader) * Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro (Voiced by Jamie Foxx) * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Voiced by Xander Berkeley) * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (Voiced by Eric Visbit) * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Voiced by Robert Englund) * Flint Marko/Sandman (Voiced by Dimitri Diatchenko) 'Team 2 ' * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by Jeffery Combs) (Team Leader) * Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro (Voiced by Jamie Foxx) * Herman Schultz/Shocker (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (Voiced by Eric Visbit) * Anthony Davis/Ringer (Voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (Voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) 'Sinister Syndicate ' Team 1 * Abner Jenkins/Beetle (Voiced by Daran Norris) * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (Voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) * Aleksei Stysevich/Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * Frederick "Fred" Myers/Boomerang (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * James Sanders/Speed Demon (Voiced by Jason Spisak) Team 2 * Abner Jenkins/Beetle (Voiced by Daran Norris) * Frederick "Fred" Myers/Boomerang (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * Anthony Davis/Ringer (Voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) * Leila Davis/Hardshell (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) * Herman Schultz/Shocker (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) * Aleksei Stysevich/Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (Voiced by John DiMaggio) 'Sinister Twelve ' * Norman Osborn (Voiced by Steven Weber)/Green Goblin (Voiced by Armin Shimerman) * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by Jeffery Combs) * Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electron (Voiced by Jamie Foxx) * Flint Marko/Sandman (Voiced by Dimitri Diatchenko) * Edward "Eddie Brock (Voiced by Benjamin Diskin/Venom (Voiced by Frank Welker) * Anthony Davis/Ringer (Voiced by Christohper Daniel Barnes) * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Voiced by Xander Berkeley) * Aleksei Stysevich/Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * Mark Raxton/Molten Man (Voiced by Eric Lopez) * MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Fritz von Meyer/Swarm (Voiced by Daran Norris) * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Voiced by Robert Englund) 'Sinister Sixteen ' * Norman Osborn (Voiced by Steven Weber)/Green Goblin (Voiced by Armin Shimerman) * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by Jeffery Combs) * Dmitri Anatoly Nikolayevich Smerdyakov/Chameleon (Voiced by Glenn Steinbaum) * Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro (Voiced by Jamie Foxx) * Flint Marko/Sandman (Voiced by Dimitri Diatchenko) * Aleksei Stysevich/Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (Voiced by Eric Visbit) * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Voiced by Xander Berkeley) * 'Enforcers ' '''Maggia Dark Avengers ' '''Team 1 ' * '''Other Villains Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Fanfiction